Never
by Yami and Hikari
Summary: Leon finds Cloud, almost dead. He takes Cloud in. After a year of having Cloud, Vincent steps in. Suddenly Leon is real jealous as Cloud gives Vincent a lot of attention. What happens when Sephiroth steps in? A fight for Cloud! LC, VC, or CS?


Yin: First things first......We don't own anything.  
  
Yang: If we did, then we'd be rich and famous, and there be lots and lots of snuggling fun.  
  
Hikari: Snuggling!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Ooh, fluffy.  
  
Hikari: FLUFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Warnings: This fic will contain fluff, snuggling, yaoi, lemons, violence, fighting, and adult stuff.  
  
Yin: Ooh, fighting.  
  
Yang: Lots and lots of fighting. ::Grins::  
  
Hikari: Fluff!!!!!!  
  
Yami: So......Enjoy the fic.  
  
Hikari: Ooh, fluff!  
  
Chapter 1: Finders Keepers, Losers Weepers  
  
"Leon!!! Its dark out!! You just can't-" BAM! The door closed right into Yuffie's face. She glared at the door, then back away from it. 'I swear, he's so rude!! He's lucky I'm not going to kick his ass or anything.' She sighed, then backed away. 'Well...Maybe I shouldn't of been on his case so hard. After all, he did want to ask Aeris a question.' {An: I don't know if I spelt Aeris right, please tell me if I didn't.} Yuffie sighed again, then walked upstairs. "Hey Aeris!!" She called.  
  
The young ancient came out of a room. "What is it Yuffie?" She asked Yuffie.  
  
"Leon was here a second ago, but then we got into a little fight, and then he left." Yuffie said. "I'm sorry, he wanted to talk to you, but he left and slam the door right into my face."  
  
"Its Ok Yuffie, I'll go talk to him later." Aeris patted Yuffie's back then went back into her room.  
  
Leon glared at anybody who stared at him. 'What right does she have to-Grr!!!!!' Leon thought, anger rising up. 'I shouldn't get so angry, she is, after all, still a kid.' He sighed, letting the anger release. 'Besides, I'll just talk to Aeris tomorrow.' He looked up, staring at the night sky. 'I did tell Yuffie I was going to go train, might as well, nothing better to do at home.'  
  
Leon walked towards the third district, pulling out his gun blade. Once at the third district, the heartless attacked him. He easily killed them with a swipe of his blade. Soon he stood alone, bored. 'The heartless are getting weaker.' Leon thought, then sat down. 'I wonder of I'll ever get back to my own world?....But....It would be useless....Everyone's dead...except me...' Leon glared at the ground. "Damn the heartless!!!!!!!!" He thought.  
  
He then notice something on the ground. It was a drop of something dark red. He brushed it with his hands. 'Blood.' He thought. Leon looked up, seeing a trail of blood. 'The heartless don't have blood....Maybe I should go and check this out.' Leon sat up, then followed the blood.  
  
Leon soon found a an open door. He opened it wider then looked around. Inside was a shaggy looking hut, and moving floating rocks in water. The blood ended by a bundle with blond hair. The bundle was looking over the water, reaching down and washing away wounds. 'Who is that?' Leon thought, then decided to check it out for himself. He walked quietly towards the bundle, finding it to be a teen slightly younger then him. {An: Au!! Cloud is to be one year younger then Leon!!...He he.}  
  
Leon place a hand on the blond. Immediately the blond jumped, falling into the water. Leon watched in amusement, as the blond choked on water and tried to swim towards land. "Sorry." Leon whispered, and held out his hand. The blond took it, Leon pulled the blond up. "You Ok?"  
  
The blond choked, then began to cough up water. "Y..Yeah. You scared me."  
  
"I followed your blood, you had a trail of it."  
  
"Oh...Well, the heartless attacked me...And I was still a little weak from another heartless. I was able to get here, and started to wash my wound." The blond smiled. "By the way, my name is Cloud."  
  
"Leon."  
  
"Well, Mr. Leon, do you know of any place I can stay at, intill I'm a little more healed?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Its just Leon, not Mr. And No, I don't know any place you can stay at." Cloud began to pout.  
  
"Fine then, I'll keep looking." Cloud got up, only to fall backwards. "Ouch." He whispered, rubbing his leg. Cloud ignored the pain, then tried again....Only to fall back on his butt. 'Of all the-Damn!' Cloud thought.  
  
Leon sighed, then grabbed Cloud's good arm and pulled Cloud on his feet. He then proceeded to help Cloud out of the room. "You can stay at my place..Just intill your healed." Cloud smiled brightly. {An: Ok, so he's a little...Fluffy...Heh, fluff.}  
  
"Thank you." Cloud whispered.  
  
They walked out of the third district, then headed towards....The second district. They stopped at a little building, then walked in. Once in, Leon dropped Cloud on the couch. "Stay here." Cloud nodded and watched Leon walk off.  
  
After 5 minutes, Cloud was bored. 'I wonder whats in this town.' He thought, and sighed. 'Its boring!!!......Damn the heartless!!!!......Damn the wound!!!!......Damn Leon for leaving me here!!!!' Cloud thought.  
  
Leon walked into the room, seeing Cloud staring at a wall. He sighed, then walked over to Cloud. "Let me see your arm." Cloud turned towards Leon, then held out his arm. Blood was running down his arm. A cut was on his shoulder and it ended to his mid arm. Blood tinkled over his arm. Leon grabbed a cloth and wiped the blood. 'Owch, owch, owch, owch, owch.' Cloud thought. Leon then added.....alcohol.  
  
After the horrible scream that pierced through Traverse Town, Leon added a bandage. Cloud was kicking his feet, still upset from the alcohol. "That fucking hurt!!!!" Cloud said, after Leon was done healing Cloud's wound. "Ooh, that hurt!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Stop crying, let me see your leg." Cloud looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"Your not going to add that crap to any more of my-" Leon grabbed the blonds leg, lifting the pants up. He found a cut in Cloud's leg. He sighed then grabbed the cloth and alcohol. Cloud spotted the alcohol, and began to struggle. "Don't you dare!!!! Leon!! No, put that down!!!"  
  
More ear piercing screaming. Leon added the bandage. "Cloud, stop crying." Cloud was shaking his head, still screaming. "Cloud, stop screaming!!" Cloud looked at Leon, closing his mouth. Leon held out his hand. "Come on, your going to go and lie down."  
  
"But I'm not tired."  
  
"Cloud!"  
  
"Leon!"  
  
Leon grabbed Cloud forcefully and pulled him towards the stairs. Cloud howled in pain. "Sorry." Leon whispered.  
  
"Alcohol in painful!" Cloud said. Leon sighed, then picked the blond up and pulled him over his shoulder. He carried Cloud towards a bedroom in the back. "Hey, put me down!!"  
  
Leon opened the door, then threw Cloud on the bed. "This is your room, intill your healed. Stay in here." Leon commanded.  
  
He shut the door. Cloud stuck his tongue out, then laid down on the bed. 'Now I'm bored again...At least I'm away from that alcohol.' He set his head down, and fell asleep.  
  
1 year later  
  
Cloud glared at the sun burning his eyes. 'Damn the sun!!!.....Wait, why didn't Leon wake me up? That monkey usually comes in here and tell me to get my ass up.' Cloud sat up, rubbing his eyes. He then looked around and gasped. "Maybe Leon is still asleep!!"  
  
"Not on your life." Came a dark whisper. Cloud jumped, seeing his door fully open. "Get up Cloud."  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" Cloud asked, getting out of bed.  
  
"What am I, your alarm clock?"  
  
"No...But still...You always wake me up." Cloud pouted.  
  
Leon rolled his eyes. "I've seen that look on you Cloud, I'm not affected."  
  
"Sour puss." Cloud said, grabbing his black and red cloak and wrapping it around him.  
  
"Whatever." Cloud walked out of the room, being followed by Leon. "Your turn to make breakfast." Leon said, heading into his own room.  
  
"Whatever...sour puss."  
  
"Will you stop calling me that?!" Leon yelled.  
  
Cloud smirked, then headed down stairs. He opened the cabinets, searching for anything to make. 'Maybe eggs..and bacon...Mm, I'm already getting hungry.' He quickly grabbed eggs and bacon, then a pan.  
  
Leon walked down stairs, smelling something really good. 'At least its not ramen again.' He thought, and walked into the kitchen. He found Cloud cooking eggs, bacon already done. Leon went to a cabinet and opened it. He grabbed a glass. Soon he was pouring coffee in his glass. Leon sat down, then was met with a plate of eggs and bacon. He looked up, seeing cloud make his own plate.  
  
Leon then began to eat. cloud took a seat ahead of him. "So, sour puss, what are you doing today?" Leon glared at Cloud, then kicked him from under the table.  
  
"Nothing you need to be concerned with." Cloud pouted, rubbing his leg.  
  
"You didn't have to kick me.....sour puss." Leon glared at him. Cloud grinned. "Aw, don't get so mad Leon."  
  
"I wouldn't be if a certain pain in the ass would stop calling me pet names."  
  
Cloud blushed. "......Sour puss."  
  
"Cloud!!!" Leon yelled.  
  
"Calm down, sheesh." Cloud grinned.  
  
"Well I'm going." Leon said, putting his plate in the sink. "Since your being a pain in the ass, you clean the dishes."  
  
"Sour puss." Cloud said. Leon smacked him across the head. "Owch."  
  
"I'll be back later."  
  
Leon left, leaving Cloud alone. "That sour puss...Grr....Fine, I'll clean his dishes." Cloud sat up, then put his own plate in the sink. He began to wash the plates.  
  
Cloud sighed. "Its no fun here. They have nothing to do here in Traverse Town. Its boring as heck. Maybe I should surprise Leon, thats always fun.' Cloud grinned.  
  
Cloud quickly finished cleaning, then walked upstairs. He looked around in his closet for anything to wair. 'It would surprise him if I wore something other than my cloak.' He then pulled out a sleeveless white shirt and baggy black pants. He pulled them on, noticing the shirt ended at his thighs. 'There, now to surprise Leon.' He grabbed some shoes, then ran out of his room, grabbing money as well.  
  
He locked the door, then hid the key under the mat by the door. Cloud ran out of the second district. He looked around the first district, not finding Leon anywhere. 'Where is that sour puss?' Cloud thought. He sighed. "Damn that sour puss!!!"  
  
"Cloud, is that you?" Cloud turned around, and gasped.  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
Yin: Ooh, whats going to happen?  
  
Yang: Yeah, whats going to happen?  
  
Yin: Hm....Good question.  
  
Hikari: He he, I know!  
  
Yami: ::Gasp:: Don't give it away!!  
  
Yin: We love reviews!!! They make us type faster.  
  
Hikari: And if we have any mistakes, tell us!!  
  
Yang: Chapter 2 will come out soon...Once we get some reviews. 


End file.
